Joaquin Alonso
Joaquin Alonso started the series on the first episode of season two on Webster and was main character from season two to season five. Joaquin has a very calm and relaxed personality which comes from his Ritalin because he has ADHD. He transfers to Webster with his step sister Angel Moon who he's really close to. Joaquin may be a chill person but when it comes to relationships, he has some difficulties in that department. Joaquin is best friends with Gibson Rizzolo and good friends with Chastity Burge, Rosie DiMaggio, Leo Collins, Kenzie Gallagher, Ricky Hartley, Taylor Nelson, Jordan Piper, Brandon Scott, Robin Rzewski and Wes Gallagher. Character History Season 2 Joaquin started on the series in the season two premiere Safe and Sound (1), as an eighth grader. He starts his first day of school with his step-sister and best friend Angel Moon. He sees that Angel is starting drama between best friend Chastity and Taylor because she and Chastity used to be best friends when they were kids. Joaquin tells her that it will only end bad. Angel comes to a realization just as Chastity and Taylor are about to fight. Chastity and Taylor tell Angel they will never be friends with her and Joaquin tells her that she still has him. Chastity finds out that Gibson stole a watch and she gets Joaquin, who is good friends with Gibson, to see what's going on. After Chastity confronts Gibson, he reveals to her and Joaquin that his father lost his job and they have no money. Joaquin and Chastity tells Gibson that he should tell his girlfriend Taylor but Gibson tells them not to tell her. Joaquin and Chastity help Gibson out with stuff that they can't afford but Taylor becomes suspicious of Gibson and Chastity. Chastity tells Taylor about Gibson's situation and she and Joaquin set up a meeting between Gibson and Taylor and he tells her everything and she's ok with it and even offers to help. In Take My Breath Away (1), Joaquin reveals that he takes Ritalin and that he doesn't want to take it anymore. Angel doesn't think it's a good idea but he goes to ask him mother and she lets him stop taking it just to test it out. Joaquin stops taking his medicine and at first thing go great. However it takes a turn when Amber and Manda make fun of Angel for not having any friends. Joaquin goes off on them and Angel tries calming him down but nothing works. The girls walk away and Angel tells him that she thinks that he should keep taking his meds and Joaquin agrees with her. Joaquin has been acting weird lately and Angel soon realizes that he still isn't taking his meds when he goes off on Ms. Benson in class. Angel tells him that she misses the old calm Joaquin and he finally thinks that he needs to start taking his medicine. In Sledgehammer (1), Jordan Piper is a new transfer student at school and Joaquin is assigned to give her a tour of the school. They both seem to get along great and Joaquin tells Jordan that his new girlfriend Summer will walk her to class due to them sharing the same class. Summer knows that Jordan has a crush on Joaquin and she tells her to stay away from her boyfriend. Joaquin soon realizes how Summer has been treating Jordan and he breaks up with her. Jordan asks Joaquin out and he declines as he only likes her as a friend leaving Jordan heartbroken. Trivia * He along with Angel are the first pair of step-siblings. * Joaquin is the second Latin American character. * He was the second person to date a recurring character. * His family is originally from cuba. * He and Angel’s parents have been dating since they were 10. * Joaquin finds science museums boring. * He plays the drums. * Joaquin has only dated girls who are part of Class of 2019. * Joaquin is the second person to be raped. Though this could be debatable. * Joaquin is the first pansexual character on the show. * Max is the only person that he dated that wasn’t apart of Class of 2019. * Joaquin lost his virginity to Max during his senior year. Relationships * Summer Chang ** Start Up: Before Sledgehammer (1) (210) ** Break Up: Sledgehammer (2) (211) *** Reason: He realized how mean she really was. * Jordan Piper ** Start Up: Sweet Nothing (2) (302) ** Break Up: Cheap Thrills (406) *** Reason: Jordan caught Joaquin kissing Alicia. * Alicia Matthews ** Start Up: Somebody to Love (408) ** Break Up: ShareASmile (507) *** Reason: Alicia realized that Joaquin still had feelings for Jordan. * Max Magana ** Start Up: FollowBack (520) Category:Character